


Why’d you only ever call me when you’re high?

by Beezjustbuzz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Body Dysphoria, Breakups, Cheating, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Author, Eating Disorders, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Highschool AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karl jacobs is an icon, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, chatfic, first fic, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezjustbuzz/pseuds/Beezjustbuzz
Summary: A high school au chatficFundy is calling….George couldn’t talkFundy is calling….George couldn’t talkFundy is calling….George couldn’t talkFundy is calling….George couldn’t talkFundy is calling….George couldn’t talkFundy is calling...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay| Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Fundy/5up, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, and others
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Why’d you only ever call me when you’re high?

**Author's Note:**

> Bdbsw I’m dyslexic so be patient with me when it comes to uploading

This is my first posted fic and uploads will be slow since I have a more dramatic fic planned. Group chat: wake up George Sapnap has started the conversation Sapnap: WAKE UP THIS IS THE ONLY DAY WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL I SWEAR IF YOU SLEEP IN ALL DAY! Dream: Sapnap calm the fuck down. Dream: but really how are we gonna wake him Fundy: call him it normally works for me. Sapnap: He answers you? Fundy: does he not you? Sapnap: yeah he just leaves me on read. Dream:... anyways so fundy call him. 

From fundy to George Fundy is calling…. George couldn’t talk Fundy is calling…. George couldn’t talk Fundy is calling…. George couldn’t talk Fundy is calling…. George couldn’t talk Fundy is calling…. George couldn’t talk Fundy is calling. .. ————————-———————————————— George slowly picked up his phone “fundy?” His voice was soft and tired since just waking up. He looked up at the ceiling ripping the blanket off him. The blanket felt uncomfortably hot. “Are you listening?” Fundy voice spoke up loudly. “Sorry, I’m just tired.” George responded trying to relax. “ so remember today we’re supposed to go to get coffee.” Fundy sounded annoyed yet somehow cheerful as he always did. “Right.” He groaned loudly. “Get ready and don’t be late.” ————————-———————————————— Group chat: wake up George 100 unread messages Dream: SAPNAP STOP BEING A WHORE Fundy: what did he do? Bad boy halo: LANGUAGE George: I hate you all. Bad boy halo: you don't mean that. Sapnap: GEORGEEEE George: I mean it Fundy: get ready, please- Dream: I agree just get ready and stop being an idiot Sapnap: I’ll only get dressed if you dress me dream. Read by Dream, bad boy halo, and 3 others Sapnap: guys- Fundy: just get ready and don’t look stupid ——————————————————————— All 5 boys have very different styles. Sapnap having a Lil peep headband in the normal style he does with it under his parted hair. He decided on a checkered black tee tucked into semi high waisted ripped jeans. Sapnap put on black and white checkered high tops. His style was always insulted by fundy and bad boy halo. Though they bought him a cross earring he won’t be seen without. Dream decided on a black Turtleneck Soft Knit Sweater tucked in high waist skinny jeans. Dream's hair was tucked into a forest green beanie with some coming out that matched his sneakers. He never really knew what to wear and was the one to ask for help on fashion advice. Fundy had an okay sense of fashion. He got it from Karl so it was good. Fundy found a tan Cable Knit Sweater and put it over a white collared shirt .The male wore gray sweatpants. Fundy tried to decide on a tongue ring. His eyes shifted on the one Dream bought him it was a fox. Everyone knew about fundys love for foxes and how they’re a favorite animal of his. bbh had the best sense of style when he wanted to. He chose a maroon Oversized vintage long sleeve under a dark tweed car coat. His pants Choice was a gray flannel trouser. He had a maroon and black scarf wrapped around his scarf. ———————————————————————- Once they all arrived it was extremely calm in the shop. The coffee shop looked aesthetically pleasing and felt peaceful. Well until tommyinnit walked in with Niki, Tubbo, purpled, and Ranboo. Tommy was the youngest and the loudest of the group. They all were a powerful friendship and would do anything together. Tubbo and Tommy's Dynamic was the most powerful as people say. They impact each other a lot. It's a faul and strength for the best friends. Ranboo and niki are Fundy’s siblings though not looking alike. They act alike and care for each other. The five chose to sit near the other group them. ———————————————————————- From sapnap to Karl Jacobs Sapnap: KARLLLLLLL Karl Jacobs: SAPNAPPPPPP Sapnap: I hate your last name Karl Jacobs : fuck off whas wrong with it! Sapnap: it’s not mine 🥵 Karl Jacobs :🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵 Sapnap:wanna 🥶🥶🥶🥶hold🥵hands🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥 Karl Jacobs: 🔥🔥🥶🥶🥶Yeah🥵🥵🥵and I’ll 🔥🔥give you 🥶🥶🥶affection 🥵🥵🥵 Sapnap:😏 Karl Jacobs :😏 ———————————————————————- Bad looked over at sapnaps phone with a smirk and nudged the other softly making sapnap look at him. Sapnap always had a smile when he talked to Karl it made him feel so happy when his friend was. “I’m guessing it’s Karl?” Bad asked, trying not to be too loud. He was still loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. “You’re still pining?” Dream laughed as Sapnap rolled his eyes “you’re one to talk”. Both Fundy and George looked up with confused looks “What?” They heard voices from Next to them. It was Tubbo and Purpled they could tell because of the difference in tones tubbo was more upbeat but purpled in a way is like technoblade for their monotone voice and little to no expression. Dream looked at his brother purpled and rolled his eyes “don't worry grayson” purpled looked at dream with a doubtful look. “Clay tell me who you like” he glanced at fundy and george. He didn't need to be a genius to realize his brother was in love. Purpled may not have understood why dream would like them but he was happy. “no “dream looked at his brother causing the other to back down, not in the mood to fight. Purpled looked at niki and ranboo with a smile. “What are you two talking about?” purpled asked his close friends, “oh, yeah we’re trying to pick the best icecream flavor” they both said at the same time purpled felt a slight laugh come out of him. “If one of you said mint, I'm gonna scream.” Purpled laughed. Ranboo and niki looked at each other then back at purpled “I said chocolate is best but Ranboo said strawberry is.” Niki said with a smile “you’re both wrong .” Purpled with a smirk “Vanilla is the best.” Relationship statuses revealed so far Siblings Fundy:Niki:Ranboo Purpled:Dream Feelings/romantic relationships Dream,fundy,and George: Dream has feelings for both of them Sapnap and Karl:Sapnap has feelings for Karl.


End file.
